utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hurray×2 Dreamers
|font color = white |track color = #8CB796 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji |previous = NEVER... |next = NEVER... (off vocal) |current track = Hurray×2 Dreamers Hurray×2ドリーマーズ }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ アイドルソング 寿 嶺二 Hurray×2ドリーマーズ |image = |kanji name = Hurray×2ドリーマーズ |romaji name = Hurray×2 Doriimaazu |translation = Hurray×2 DREAMERS |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Kotobuki Reiji (Morikubo Showtaro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Kita Tomohiro |arrangement = Kita Tomohiro}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji']], sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']] voiced by ''Morikubo Showtaro''. Lyrics English = All right! Ready, go! Jump! Even the painful things, nothing’s scary at all anymore! (Oh yeah!) Because that much is the secret of happiness! (Oh yeah!) Your smile gently gave it to me! (Oh yeah!) It shone on my heart like the sun! Hey… Even though a lot has happened, Loving you like this makes me so happy! Dream… Even after this, as long as You and I are together, We should be able to make even more miracles! Now, hurray, hurray, dreamers! (Hi!) Let’s turn this dream around! (Hi!) Ahem! It fills my heart! Tryin’, tryin’! Let’s be proud! (Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) Hurray, hurray, dreamers! (Hi!) This happy spiral! (Hi!) Shaking, swinging energetically! Hurray, hurray life! Because I’ll give you the Kotobuki stamp of LOVE☆ Clear skies are wonderful! The sun’s shining brilliantly, too! (Oh yeah!) Happy, bouncy, hahaha! Laughter is a victory! (Oh yeah!) Because something happened, we’ve shed tears (Oh yeah!) The time I can be with you is the greatest! Hey… If we were born again, I promise I’d fall in love with you! Bright… Overflowing from this feeling, The answer to this love, I’ll sing it up into the sky forever! Now, hurray, hurray, dreamers! (Hi!) Let’s turn this world around! (Hi!) Brush away your sadness! Smilin’, smilin’! Grin ear to ear! (Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) Hurray, hurray, dreamers! (Hi!) This lucky spiral! (Hi!) Cheerfully refreshing! Hallelujah, into the future! Going perfectly all day, paint your dreams! One, two, three, yes~! Uh, an honest appearance is just fine, You made me realize that Ah, though I may be unreliable, Let me keep on protecting you! Now, hurray, hurray, dreamers! (Hi!) Let’s turn this love around! (Hi!) Joy and sorrow, everything, we’ll overcome it all! (Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) Hurray, hurray, dreamers! (Hi!) This happy spiral! (Hi!) At full throttle like it’s shaking, swinging! Hurray, hurray life with happiness! Because I’ll give you the Kotobuki stamp of LOVE☆Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = All Right Ready Go Jump! tsurai koto demo　mou nani mo Zen×2 kowakunai (Oh Yeah) datte sorekoso　shiawase no tane da to (Oh Yeah) kimi no egao ga yasashiku boku ni ataeta (Oh Yeah) ohisama mitaku　kokoro o terashita nē…　iroiro atta kedo kimi o suki de ite So Happy Dream…　kore kara mo issho ni kimi to boku nara motto kiseki o okoseru hazu sā Hurray×2 DORĪMĀZU (Hi!)　yume o mawasou (Hi!) ehhen mune hatte　Tryin'×2 hokorou (Hi!×4) Hurray×2 DORĪMĀZU (Hi!) HAPPĪ SUPAIRARU (Hi!) fure fure genki ni　FUREFURE jinsei kotobuki jirushi no LOVE　ageru kara☆ kaisei WANDAFURU　taiyou mo Sun×2 appare (Oh Yeah) Run×2 FUFUFUN　waratta mon ga kachi (Oh Yeah) nanda kanda atte　namida shichatta kara koso (Oh Yeah) kimi to irareru　jikan ga saikou nē…　umarekawattatte kimi to koi o suru yo Promise Bright…　kimochi kara afureru ai no kotae o zutto sora ni kazashiutaou sā Hurray×2 DORĪMĀZU (Hi!)　sekai o mawase (Hi!) shonbori futtobashite　Smilin'×2 nikkorin (Hi!×4) Hurray×2 DORĪMĀZU (Hi!) RAKKĪ SPAIRARU (Hi!) hare hare soukai　HARERUYA mirai e ŌRU DEI zekkouchou　yume egake ICHI, NĪ, SAN hai~! sugao no mama no　Uh sugata de ite mo ii koto o kidzukasete kureta Ah tayorinai boku dakedo mamoritsudzukesasete sā Hurray×2 DORĪMĀZU (Hi!)　ai o mawasou (Hi!) yorokobi kanashimi　subete zenbu norikoete (Hi!×4) Hurray×2 DORĪMĀZU (Hi!) HAPPĪ SUPAIRARU (Hi!) fure fure rashisa zenkai de　FUREFURE jinsei HAPPIPPI ni kotobuki jirushi no LOVE　ageru kara☆ |-| Kanji = All right Ready go Jump! 辛い事でも　もう何もZenx2怖くない(Oh yeah) だってそれこそ　幸せの種だと(Oh yeah) 君に笑顔が　優しくぼくに与えた(Oh yeah) お日様みたく　心を照らした ねぇ…　いろいろあったけど 君を好きでいてSo Happy Dream…　これからも一緒に 君とぼくなら もっと奇跡を起こせるはず さぁHurrayx2ドリマーズ(Hi!)　夢を回そう(Hi!) えっへん胸張って　Tryin'x2誇ろう (Hi!x4) Hurrayx2ドリマーズ(Hi!)ハッピースパイラル(Hi!) 振れ振れ元気に　フレフレ人生 寿印(ことぶきじるし)のLOVE　あげるから⭐︎ 快晴ワンダフル　太陽もSunx2あっぱれ(Oh yeah) Runx2フフフン　笑ったもんが勝ち(Oh yeah) なんだかんだあって　涙しちゃったからこそ(Oh yeah) 君といられる　時間が最高 ねぇ…　生まれ終わったて 君を愛するよPromise Bright…　気持ちから溢れる 愛の答えを ずっと空に翳し歌おう さぁHurrayx2ドリマーズ(Hi!)　世界を回せ(Hi!) しょんぼりふっ飛ばして　Smilin’x2にっこりん (Hi!x4) Hurrayx2ドリマーズ(Hi!)ラッキースパイラル(Hi!) 晴れ晴れ爽快　ハレルヤ未来へ オールデイ絶好調　夢描け イチ、ニー、サンはいっ！ 素顔のままの　Uh姿でいてもいい事を 気付かせてくれた Ah頼りないぼくだけど 守り続けさせて さぁHurrayx2ドリマーズ(Hi!)　夢を回そう(Hi!) 喜び哀しみ　すべて全部乗り越えて(Hi!x4) Hurrayx2ドリマーズ(Hi!)ハッピースパイラル(Hi!) 振れ振れらしさ全開で　フレフレ人生ハッピッピに 寿印(ことぶきじるし)のLOVE　あげるから⭐︎歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Hurray×2 Dreamers |file link = }} |track name = Hurray×2 Dreamers (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #539360 }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs)